Tamagotchi
by Dodie Ange
Summary: Comment se serait déroulée la vie des G-boys si l'un d'eux avait eu un Tamagotchi?


**Titre** : Tamagotchi

**Auteur** : Dodie_ange

**Genre** : euh première fic

**Base** : Gundam Wing, Tamagotchi, Pokémon, Digimon, A la croisée des mondes

**Disclaimer** : aucun d'eux n'est à moi.

**TAMAGOTCHI**

*******

**Chapitre 01 : Bip Bip (y'a pas de coyote dans l'histoire)**

*******

Bip bip biiiiiiiippppppp

BAOUF

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Une main apparut sur le bord du lit et la personne qui était tombée à terre se redressa. Le bip était toujours présent en moins soutenu mais il savait d'expérience que d'en quelques secondes cela serait tout autre.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et s'empara de ce qui ressemblait à un porte-clés électronique mais avec différentes touches qu'il manipula avec une étonnante rapidité. Un coup d'oeil sur le lit voisin lui apprit que son voisin était absent. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Un coup d'oeil sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était que......... sept heures du matin. Un soupir de découragement lui échappa. Adieu grâce matinée. Autant se lever.

Il s'empara de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était à peine entré sous la douche que le porte-clés résonna. 

Il sortit de la salle de bain trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

Son estomac le dirigea comme un somnambule vers la cuisine où le petit déjeuner devait être prêt. Quatre et Trowa étaient déjà assis, tellement hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre, qu'il se demanda s'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. La réponse fut oui lorsque : bip bip bip biiippp biiiiIIIIIIIIPPPP. Leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il déglutit. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

« Duuuoooooo, tu vas me faire le plaisir de débrancher ce truuucccccccc. »

« Bein, Trowa, c'est la première fois que j'entends le son de ta voix aussi longtemps. Et puis, ce n'est pas un truuucccccccc, c'est un Ta-ma-got-chi, le dernier modèle sorti. Et puis, si t'es pas content, fallait pas me l'offrir à Noël. »

Duo lui tira la langue après cette tirade hautement philosophique.

Quatre lui sourit et il lui renvoya son sourire. Quatre souriait toujours, il ne se mettait presque jamais en colère. Maintenant quand il parlait de Quatre, Duo rajoutait toujours un presque car il l'avait vu une fois, en colère, et il avait fait de la purée de Taurus agrémenté de quelques Virgo.

L'arrivée de Wufei le tira de ses pensées. Tous les deux n'étaient pas du matin et cela se voyait seulement à l'heure indiquée par l'horloge car Wufei était toujours impeccablement habillé.

Heero entra à son tour dans la pièce en mode Perfect Soldier.

« Mission, nous partons dans deux heures. » puis sortit comme si de rien n'était.

« Et bein dites donc, est-ce que Heero est entré et ressortit ou était-ce une hallucination collective ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Duo.

« Je crois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous aurons sûrement les détails de la mission sur le chemin. » soupira Quatre.

Il se leva suivit de Trowa. Duo se jeta sur les tartines beurrées et confiturées traînant sur la table et Wufei se servit un grand café noir.

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas une mission suicide. »

« N'y pense pas, Maxwell. Ton optimisme ne suffit plus lorsqu'il est dans cet état-là. Allons préparer nos affaires, nous ne reviendrons pas ici avant longtemps si ce n'est jamais. »

* * *

Bip bip bip biiipppp biiiIIIPPPPPP

Quatre « Duuuuoooooo » retentirent en une parfaite coordination.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié de le nourrir, et puis après c'est l'heure de sa séance de gym. »

« Duuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooooo. »

« Je me tais. »

« Noooonnnn, tu l'éteins. »

« Mais je peux pas, si je l'éteins, il va redevenir un bébé et là c'est toutes les deux secondes qu'il sonnera. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Mets-le en veilleuse. Nous arrivons en vue de la base. »

* * *

Bip bip bip bip

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? »

« Il a repéré un adversaire. Continuez la mission, je vous rejoindrais. »

Les quatre g-boys soupirèrent et le laissèrent partir.

« Et moi qui pensais que lui offrir ça le rendrait un peu plus responsable. »

« Nous l'avions tous imaginé. » Soupir collectif.

* * *

Duo s'aventura dans les couloirs en suivant les indications sonores de Shinga. 

Un bruit de pas s'approche de lui en sens inverse. Il se retrouva face au commandant de la base. Ils se regardèrent dans les blancs des yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre leur tamago, leur câble et de se relier. Un observateur amateur de vieux films d'avant les colonies aurait remarqué deux cow-boys se jugeant pour savoir lequel tirerait le premier.

Lorsque Duo vit le petit lapinou à dents de sabre sur son écran, un sourire dit de Shinigami apparut sur son visage. Lorsque Shinga apparut sur l'écran de son adversaire, celui-ci se mit à trembler. En effet, que pouvait faire son petit lapinou à dents de sabre face à une représentante de la race des félidés, une redoutable panthère noire aux instincts de chasseur aiguisés. Quelques secondes suffirent à Shinga pour mettre fin à la vie virtuelle du petit lapinou à dents de sabre. Lorsque Duo vit les points qu'il avait gagné, il haussa un sourcil avant de sauter au plafond de joie : il avait gagné quatre niveaux d'un coup. Le commandant le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. KO en un seul coup, c'était théoriquement impossible. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Il débita toutes les informations que Duo souhaitait en un temps record. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Duo l'assomma et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

*

Quand ils le virent arrivé, ils se jetèrent tous des regards étonnés. Ils assistaient à un miracle qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour : Duo se comportait comme un adulte.

« Vous avez trouvé l'ordinateur ? » demanda-t-il à Heero.

« Non, il a été déplacé. »

« Alors suivez-moi, j'ai croisé le commandant. Il a été très gentil avec moi. »

Le comportement de Duo était semblable à celui d'un félin en chasse. Toutes les informations qu'il leur fournit se révélèrent exactes. Ils quittèrent le complexe après un beau feu d'artifice.

* * *

« Dis, Maxwell ? »

« Quoi, Wuwu ? »

« Wu-fei. Comment t'as fait pour savoir tout ça ? »

« Oh ! J'ai laissé Shinga s'en charger. Le commandant avait un tout petit lapinou, je l'ai bouffé en un coup, il m'a dit tout ce qui avait à savoir. Pourquoi ? »

« Qui est Shinga ? »

« Vous le faites vraiment exprès. C'est mon tamago ! Je vous laisse il faut que j'aille la nourrir. Elle va peut-être me faire une indigestion après avoir bouffée de l'ozi »


End file.
